


Spikey Rough Porcupines

by Handlover69



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, all the horns, all the spikes in parts uhh yeah, saiouma, this gave me hope so you should feel hopeful as well or be spiked you sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Handlover69/pseuds/Handlover69
Summary: Will Pinehara be satisfied by kokine's piss.....or will he turn and mate with another...
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 6





	Spikey Rough Porcupines

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this catastrophe, I just happen to come across a documentary about porcupines and I instantly became invested.  
> *This disaster is heavily inspired by 'Cowhara Sins' by "FrostieFroakie"

**Spikey Rough Porcupines**

**.**

Kokine had been noticing Pinehara acting strange around him, he kept making small, sharp squawking noises as he inched away every time Kokine was near.

As many porcupines know, that was most definitely a mating approval and of course it was directed towards Kokine because he was known for his sweet piss.

Piss is the most important thing in mating, and without it one cannot engage in sexual intercourse. Many porcupines state that piss is the best part and that it strangely feels pleasurable.

Pinehara wanted to be pissed on so badly that he was even willing to go so far as to doing it himself, he admitted that he wasn't sexually active but at this point he was getting desperate, he had a full bladder and was prepared in advance just in case.

Just as he was gonna start, someone knocked on his door, that someone happened to be Kokine who himself had been wanting to mate with Pinehara for quite some time, Pinehara was caught off guard causing his pee to trickle down his legs.

"J-just a second...!"

Trying to clean himself as quick as he could, Pinehara opened the door trying his best not to make mating noises, Kokine smiled at Pinehara and slowly smelled him a little to make sure if Pinehara was comfortable with Kokine pissing on him.

Pinehara was surprised at this sudden action but didn't question it, He prayed that the universe could accept him and Kokine together, but....if his piss doesn't appeal the pine gods, ....well...it's all over, everything.

Kokine took a deep shakey breath and positioned himself, Pinehara watched as a little stream began to trickle out from the head of Kokine's penis gradually fastening and hitting Pinehara on his face, drenching him fully, He'd never been so turned on in his life. This was very new to him and he wanted more of it, but that decision is for the pine gods to decide.

Both Pinehara and Kokine desperately waited for the decision to be made, 10 seconds.....slowly 30...after a minute, Pinehara sighed in sorrow and cupped Kokine's cheek.

"It wasn't meant to be after all........." 

Just as Pinehara got up he had a sudden strange feeling. A feeling of safety, approval and guarantee.....along with sexual desire, A lot of it.

Seeing Pinehara's reaction, Kokine had a look of relief on his face and Pinehara couldn't help but reaching to Kokine's wet penis palming him, trying his bad to keep his alpha spikes anywhere near Kokine but...maybe in the future he could use them as a way of pleasure towards Kokine.As Pinehara palmed him, Kokine moaned hungrily wanting more, making sure that his partner was enjoying this, Pinehara grabbed both of their penis's and stroked them roughly, Kokine moaned loudly once again thoroughly enjoying this but his pride told him to take the lead and so he did,

"I didn't know shumine was so good at this..~"

Kokine crawled into Pinehara's lap and kissed him deeply and roughly trying to get as close as possible, he made sure that their cock's were rubbing. Just as Pinehara moaned, Kokine's orgasm followed as well as Pinehara's, their cum mixed in together and Pinehara held onto Kokine tightly feeling some sort of pain as well as pleasure.

The pain and pleasure was growing and the two didnt know what to do, they still had to pee in one another and were too younge to die..OH THE SORROW...!!.

"Shumine.....I....I'm sorry"

A huge explosion could be heard from across the whole forest.

Minki(Maki),Kaitine(Kaito) and Amaim(Amami) were near the area and hurried towards where the explosion could be heard. As they got to the area, a faint figure could be seen in a bowing position. They seemed to be holding a burned tattered clothing.

"Wh..what ha..ppened..PINEHARA!!"

Kaitine ran towards the person realizing their identity.

Pinehara could now be seen as the smoke cleared, he was in flawless condition and seem to be holding what looked like Kokines burnt scarf.

As everyone seemed to understand the situation, Pinehara slowly got up and left the area like nothing happened.

"What..now..?"

Kaitine like everyone else had many questions and chose to question Pinehara when he would be emotionally stable to answer.

"Just give him some space and don't let any of the tribe leaders know about this,...cover it up with an accident of some sort or anything believable for now"

Minki ordered and briefly stared at the damaged area before leaving.

**\---------------------------------------------------**

"The gods.....didn't accept it...that's it..it's...its all that happened"

Pinehara stated plainly still not believing it.

"But didn't you say that you fel-"

Kaitine tried to interrogate Pinehara wanting to know more about the situation but was cut off,

"I don't know what that was....!, I'm sorry I just..don't remem-"

Pinehara paused,

"H-huh....?"

Kaedine(Kaede) gave Pinehara a reassuring look,

"No pressure!, take your time.

Pinehara seemed to be deep in thought and confused,

"I just....wh..at?

He suddenly stood up looking around frantically,

"Wh..where's Kokine!!

Everyone was beyond confused at this point and before they knew it, like lightning minki knocked Pinehara out.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT MINKIROLL!!?"

Kaitine asked in shock.

"He's obviously suffering from slow memory loss and people like that can be dangerous, they can forget anything, their friends, their enemies, as well that their family, I suggest don't go near him until we find a solution to this".

Minki said calmly and walked away dragging Pinehara with her.

"Where are you going!!"

Minki sighed in annoyance,

"Where do you think dumbass"

Saying that, Minki disappeared in the forest hidden behind various trees and bushes.

"Now...what?"

"I guess..we wait?"

(Yes we wait because author person is tired, ha!!, y'all will have to wait for the sequel now“ψ(｀∇´)ψ)

**Author's Note:**

> *Pro tip*
> 
> Next time maybe use spikes while fucking,  
> Who knows what your partner is into.


End file.
